BonziBUDDY
I Dont Believe We've Been Properly Introduced! - Bonzi (NOTE: This is computer software! He actually learns from you!) BonziBuddy, stylized as BonziBUDDY, was a desktop assistant made by Joe and Jay Bonzi. Upon a user's choice the on-screen agent would share jokes and facts, manage downloading using its download manager, sing songs and other functions.1 The software used Microsoft Agent technology similar to Office Assistant,2 and originally sported Peedy, a green parrot and one of the characters available with Microsoft Agent. Later versions of BonziBuddy featured its own character: Bonzi, the purple gorilla.3 The program also used a text to speech voice to interact with the user. The voice was called Sydney and taken from an old Lernout & HauspieMicrosoft Speech API 4.0 package. It is often referred to in some software as Adult Male #2. Some versions of the software were described as spyware.4 BonziBuddy was discontinued in 2004 after the company behind it faced lawsuits regarding the software and was ordered to pay fines.5 Bonzi's website remained open after the discontinuation of BonziBuddy, but was later discontinued at the end of 2008.6 Contents * 1 Criticism ** 1.1 Adware or spyware * 2 Legal * 3 See also * 4 References Criticism In April 2007, PC World readers voted BonziBuddy the 6th on a list named: "The 20 Most Annoying Tech Products". One reader was quoted as criticizing the program because it "kept popping up and obscuring things you needed to see".7 One of the last newspapers to write about BonziBuddy while it was still in distribution described it as spyware and a "scourge of the Internet".8 Another article found in 2006 on the BusinessWeek website described BonziBuddy as "the unbelievably annoying spyware trojan horse".9 Adware or spyware A number of sources identify BonziBuddy as spyware, a claim the company disputes.10 In 2002 an article in Consumer Reports Web Watch labelled BonziBuddy as spyware, stating that it contains a backdoor trojan in that it collects information from users. The activities the program is said to engage in include constantly resetting the user's web browser homepage to bonzi.com without the user's permission, prompting and tracking various information about the user, and serving advertisements.11 The Spyware Removal Database at Safer Networking (makers of Spybot – Search & Destroy) states "BonziBuddy is an Internet Explorer toolbar that may change your web browser settings, change your home page, and launch pop-up advertisements while tracking your web browsing habits."[citation needed] Trend Micro and Symantec have both classified the software as adware.121314 Spyware Guide's entry on the program also states that it is adware.15. Legal Internetnews.com reported the settlement of a class action suit on 27 May 2003. Originally brought against Bonzi Software on 4 December 2002, the suit accused Bonzi of using its banner advertisements to deceptively imitate Windows computer alerts, alerting the user that their IP address is being broadcast. In the settlement, Bonzi agreed to modify their ads so that they looked less like Windows dialog boxes and more like advertisements.1617 On 18 February 2004, the Federal Trade Commission released a statement indicating that Bonzi Software, Inc. was ordered to pay $75,000 in fees, among other aspects, for violating the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act by collecting personal information from children under the age of 13 with BonziBuddy.18 See also * Office Assistant * Digital pet * Prody Parrot * Talking Moose Examples In Vinesauce! Bonzi Buddy Saying Expand Dong Or Xpand Dong?! Text From WebPage Welcome to the world of BonziBUDDY! 'He can talk, walk, joke, browse, search, e-mail, and download like no other friend you've ever had! He even has the ability to compare prices on the products you love and help you save money! Best of all, he's FREE! Keeps you informed of late breaking news! He organizes the Internet the way you want it! FREE - for a limited time! Welcome to the future of Internet travel,BonziBUDDY The new way to interact with your computer! He's your interactive friend and traveling companion on the Internet! He walks, talks, sings, browses and searches the Internet with you. He learns your likes and interests and automatically finds web sites you have not yet discovered! The more you use him, the smarter he becomes! BonziBUDDY retails for $40, but for a limited time, you may download and install the full version of BonziBUDDY just for visiting our site! Enjoy! He will learn from you! Once he knows your likes and interest he will search the world and find you new sites you have not yet discovered or traveled to! He can kiss and hug friends and loved ones all over the world on your behalf! He will deliver the message himself and even talk and express emotions for you! He will handle all of your Internet file downloads for you! He will even allow you to continue browsing the Internet while he takes care of your download! He will notify you when he is done! He can keep you on schedule. He will track your appointments and tasks with his built-in calendar! He is never late for an appointment! He will make you smile throughout your day with his little gorilla personality! He can educate people of all ages with his wealth of knowledge and trivia! He makes your computer and the Internet easier, safer, and definitely more fun! He has the ability to save you money! He will search the Internet for the best price on the products you love! For a limited time, you may download your own BonziBUDDY '-- FREE! BonziBUDDY normally retails for $40.00, but for a limited time, we'd like to say "Thanks!" just for visiting! System Requirments: * 16MB of RAM, 11MB of Free Disk Space. * Windows 9x, NT 4, ME, Win2000 Windows 9x, NT 4, ME, Win2000 * Sound Card. Sound Card. * Microsoft IE (Internet Explorer) 5.0 or above. Text From Another WebPage. Take a minute... and make a "Best Friend" for life -- FREE! Welcome to the world of BonziBUDDY! He can talk, walk, joke, browse, search, e-mail, and download like no other friend you've ever had! He even has the ability to compare prices on the products you love and help you save money! Best of all, he's FREE! He talks to you and you can make him talk! He will try to search the Internet for you but it uses Bonzi.com so it does not work :-( He will tell you jokes and real life facts! He can put a smile on your face throughout your day! He could give you a email but it needs bonzi.com :-( He loves to learn and share his wealth of knowledge on life & the Internet! He will actually learn from you! Please be sure to feed him. He loves his bananas! :) Very fun to use, can be used to create MASH videos He is a meme because of Joel from Vinesauce! He will make you smile throughout your day with his little gorilla personality! He can educate people of all ages with his wealth of knowledge and trivia! He makes your computer and the Internet easier, safer, and definitely more fun! He has the ability to save you money! He will search the Internet for the best price on the products you love! Category:Softwares Category:Microsoft Agents